


Mating Season

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Foxy Phil [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Lunch, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Out of Character, Relationship Discussions, Talking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint knew Phil would be acting differently because it's Phil's mating season. But it's way more out of control than it should be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Season

Phil has been trying so so hard not to be too affectionate at work. Which made him even more affectionate at home. He and Clint were having fun confusing people about Phil's animal identity. Clint had opted to just call Phil animal, fuzz ball, or other variations of those.

There hasn't been any incidents of Phil attacking anyone for talking to Clint. But it was starting to get to Phil. He didn't really know why, but anyone, taking to Clint was a threat to him. He understood the anger when people would flirt with Clint. But now, even just sweet, kind Bruce asking Clint how he was made Phil a little angry.

Thor asking a question about something. Steve or Natasha asking Clint how Phil was doing with the mating season half heat thing. Tony making a joke to Clint about it.

It all made him a little angry. So. Clint suggested calling his dad about it. Phil thought about it, then dismissed it. He'd figure it out eventually.

But now. Here they were. Eating lunch in the cafeteria at Shield, people whispering about Phil. Clint giving him his attention to try and get him as calm as possible. "So, not gonna call your dad?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure it out in my own but I might end up calling him."

"Should be a quick thing. No one's figured out what you are yet?"

"No. No one's going to either."

"Probably not. I doubt it. Oh, but I do want to ask you some stuff later."

"Okay. I want to tell you something funny I thought about."

"Funny like a joke or funny weird?"

"Both."

"Phil Coulson telling a joke. Should be good."

"It is. It's more something to think about than a joke really."

"I think I'll like it."

"You better. We have cherries right?"

"We always have cherries. Because I spoil you and make sure have everything that makes you freak out with happiness."

"You don't do it to spoil me. You do it because you think my reactions are cute."

"They are."

"Yeah yeah. I've seen the videos."

"Hey. If we have kids, I want to show them how adorable their daddy is."

"Oh please. You take those videos to watch when you're bored."

"Yes I do." While Phil was eating, Clint pulled out his laser pointer and shined it on Phil's food. Phil froze. His eyes widened slightly, brightened a bit and he tensed. 

Phil was so tempted to grab the spot. But they were in public. "Clint that's just mean."

"How bad is it bothering you?"

"So close."

"Alright I'll stop."

Phil sighed and deflated. "You're an ass."

"Yeah, but I'm your ass."

"You are." Phil got up to throw his trash away and head back to his office. Clint followed and slipped his hand into Phil's back pocket. He knew Phil couldn't be as affectionate as he wanted to because it could give away what was going on, so he was trying to take over the role a bit.

He made sure to walk Phil to his office and kiss him before going home. Everything was fine at the tower until Clint got bored. He started crawling through the vents, watching videos of Phil being adorable, tormenting the team, and texting Phil's parents because they were fun to talk to.

Tony, Bruce, and Natasha were in the common area, Clint was in vents. Phil came home. Clint got excited and worked his way over to where an opening was, forgetting that he left that vent open. At the same time he was in the middle of watching a video of Phil playing hide and seek with his dad. The video and his excitement for Phil being home distracted Clint, and he fell. Out of the vent, onto the floor, with a high pitched yelp.

Tony laughed, Natasha shook her head, Bruce looked concerned, and Phil knelt next to him. "You okay?"

Clint just groaned.

Phil just shushed him and stroked his hair. He didn't want to move him or anything, just in case. Clint sat up with a little help from Phil. "Got the wind knocked out of you?"

Clint nodded and whispered. "Yeah."

"Let me see your hand, you fell on it."

Clint didn't respond immediately, just slowly got up and sat on the couch then showed Phil his hand. He had a dislocated finger. The middle knuckle of his middle finger was pushed up on itself.

"Well. Brace yourself." Phil pulled Clint's finger back in place. Clint grunted. "How did you fall like that?"

"I forgot I left that vent open, and I was distracted watching a video of you playing hide and seek with your dad. I was also texting your dad. And your mom."

"Why?"

"Because they send me pictures of baby fennec Phil."

"Clint. Come on. Lets get you some ice."

Clint followed Phil up to their floor, sulking all the way. He let Phil guide him to the couch where he plopped down with a huff. Right arm on the arm rest. Phil went to hang up his suit and then walked his naked ass to the kitchen to grab an ice pack.

He put it on the floor, switched to Quadruple F, and carried the ice pack out to Clint in his mouth. He jumped onto the couch, crawled over Clint's lap, and gently placed the ice pack on Clint's hand. Clint smiled at the little fox taking care of him. "I should be fine in about an hour and then we can do what you want."

Phil chirped and started to run around all over the place. He wasn't doing anything in particular, just running around. He stopped once to attack Clint's face with a bunch of nose nudges and licks. Clint laughed and blocked some of them, then Phil took off again. The second time Phil stopped by was to nip at Clint's fingers.

What caught Clint's attention. Was Phil not coming by. Phil usually ran by him just so he knew he was there and to check on him, but then he stopped. In fact he didn't hear anything. So he went to go check on Phil. He gently curled his hand into a fist to see how his finger felt. It actually felt perfectly fine, so it wasn't dislocated that bad. On to search for Phil.

Of course Phil didn't hide completely. When Clint entered the bedroom, the fuzzy tail was sticking out from under the bed. Clint laid on his stomach to look at Phil. Phil stared back at him. "You are so cute."

The little fox's ears twitched and he rolled over. Clint just laid there and really looked at Phil for once while he was like this. Just really studied him and thought about it. Phil looked just like your standard fennec fox, tan fur, black tipped tail, huge ears and all. But there was one huge difference. Phil's eyes. Unlike a normal fennec, Phil had blue eyes. In fact, now that Clint was thinking about it, Greg's eyes were were the same brown color as when he was in his human form, lighter than the dark brown of a fennec's.

"Hey Phil. Do all shifters keep their eye colors when they change?"

The little fox head bobbed up and down.

"Could you make them the natural color of the animal you change to?"

Phil closed his eyes for a bit, when they opened, they were dark brown almost black.

"Cool."

Phil crawled from under the bed and ran to the bathroom. Clint thought Phil was changing back but then the fox came darting out. Running as fast as he can all around the place like he was being chased. After a few laps around the apartment, Phil suddenly stopped and jumped up into Clint's arms. He immediately went calm and started purring.

This was too strange. Something was wrong with Phil for sure. Clint waited till Phil fell asleep to call Phil's dad.

'Yes?'

"Uh. Do you think you could help me with something?"

'Sure. What's the prob?'

"Phil's been. Acting weird."

'Well it is mating season.'

"No we know. But it's way out of control. Anyone talking to me gets an automatic death glare and growled at. Which I get, I'm his mate he's a little jealous of someone else having my attention. But. He's even getting pissed at the team. Even Steve. He asked me how Phil was doing and Phil looked ready to rip him to shreds. I can't read him. He's almost completely unpredictable."

'Irrational anger and erratic behavior. How crazy are we talking?'

"He was completely calm one minute. Then he was running all over the place. I figured he was just blowing off steam. Then I found him just laying under he bed, totally chill. Then he darted off again to the bathroom. I thought he was going to change back. But he ran back out full speed, ran around a bit. Then jumped in my arms and went completely lax. Cuddling and purring. He's sleeping now."

'Have you guys had sex during mating season yet?'

"No."

'That's all it is. Mating season is supposed to mostly be about, mating. He just has a lot of pent up energy from not mating yet, so he's acting like a little crazy shit.'

"Do you. Do you think. That Phil wants kids?"

'Biologically and instinctively, yes. His body is ready for babies, and he's got a higher chance of getting pregnant at the moment. All he's really thinking about is you and sex. But. You guys said you'd just go with the flow.'

"So?"

'His body wants kids but he doesn't really mind. But, if you could consider something for a second. Me and Julie would like to be grandparents. But! That's purely you and Phil's decision, it would be nice though.'

"I'll talk to Phil about it without telling him what you said. And I'll let you know what he says."

'Oh that'd be great, thank you. Remember. You have to try to, calm him, whenever you can if you know what I mean.'

"Okay, thank you. Bye." Clint found Phil sitting up in bed, half form, tail curled around in his lap. Covering something. "Horny?"

Phil nodded.

"Hiding it?"

Another nod.

"Hiding it because there's a wet spot because you already came once?"

"Yes. Now can you come help this?"

"Well really it's you coming that'll help it, but alright." Clint slowly walked over to Phil and threw the sheet onto the floor. He pulled Phil down so he could kneel between the fox's legs. Phil was just staring at Clint the whole time. Once Clint had started to walk towards him a blush had bloomed across his cheeks.

Clint braced his forearms on either side of Phil's head and leaned down to kiss him. A lot. Once Phil's lips were shiny and turning colors Clint stopped to rest their foreheads together.

"So. How do you want it?"

====================

After an interesting round of sex, Phil straddled Clint's lap to sit there a while. It was interesting because it started out at the slow steady pace Clint had started with. The slowness seemed to make it more intense and Clint only got his shirt off, despite the slowness.

An image just popped in Phil's mind that made him let out a breath and blush. In bus head he replayed a specific scene in his head. Clint pulling back from a kiss to pull his shirt off. His pants were undone, the persian red underwear against the medium grey of Clint's jeans. Clint's muscles slowly being revealed as he pulled off the navy blue shirt. Phil was just, completely, in awe. Thinking about it now, Phil was tempted to ask Clint to do it again so he could take pictures.

Then he thought about how that would look if Clint was coming out of the pool. Like he got pushed in with all his clothes on and he decided to take them off so he unbuttoned his pants and pulled off the wet shirt. Immediately locking eyes with Phil once the shirt was out of the way.

Phil didn't realize his blush had spread to his neck and that he moaned. It took Clint's snort to pull him out of his imagination.

"The hell are you thinking about that's got you all flustered?"

Phil explained what he was thinking about.

Clint sat there for a while before he said something again. "Damn." His voice was breathy and low.

"Did you just think of yourself and say 'damn'?"

"No. I thought of myself and thought, 'oh yeah nice. I should do that sometime.' But then I thought of you doing it, and my brain melted."

"We'll do it for each other sometime."

Clint smiled and rubbed his thumbs over Phil's hip bones. "You could be pregnant right now. Or, getting pregnant."

Yeah I could be. Hey. I've been thinking. I. I would like to have kits sometime. I don't think I care when just, someday."

"I promise. I'll make you pregnant someday. Oh. Tell me what you were talking about at lunch."

"Right. I should be afraid of you. Me a fennec, you a predatory bird." This was a very real situation for some shifters. Some stayed true to the animal they were and only mated with others who were on their level. Prey with prey. Predator with predator.

"I remember once in school. There was this girl, she was an owl. Then I was friends with this guy, he was a mouse. She picked on him, berated him, used to say stuff like how he shouldn't be a mouse alone outside because she could easily catch him. It got to the point where he would start to shake and panic just hearing her voice or her name. She got expelled."

"Oh right. I've heard about stuff like that before. Aren't shifters like that kind of, hated?"

"Kind of. The ones that refuse to be with another species because of stereotypes are just disliked by kind of everyone. Say for instance. If you were actually a hawk shifter. And I said something like, I don't want to be with you because birds like you eat little things like me and you're cold. Just zooming in on prey and snatching it."

"Hawks do that. But because I'm actually a nice, playful, sweet guy. You'd be profiling me based off of my animal. So people wouldn't like you."

"Exactly. Someone's animal doesn't justify everything about them. Lions can be vegetarians, a giraffe could eat fish or meat. We're normal people. We just have some differences."

"You can eat raw meat and not worry about anything."

"Someone who's a koala can eat eucalyptus and not worry about being poisoned. I can hear and smell really good. Some attributes of the animal we are come through of course."

"You guys are cool. Most of you. Not the assholes. They're wrong for judging."

"Yeah but. You can't expect everyone to be completely excepting. It might not be their faults either. They might've been raised thinking that way. Some change, some don't. It sucks."

"I wanted to ask if you could eat raw meat."

"You really want to see it happen?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah I don't mind. Me and my dad used to play tug of war with a piece of steak to make my mom laugh."

Clint smiled up at Phil. "Thank you. You know, for everything. Teaching me stuff, trusting me, being you. Just. I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a quick kiss. Nothing serious.

"Hey. If you're pregnant. How will we know? You don't get periods or anything, so. How?"

"I don't know."

"We should find out, just in case. If you go on a mission and you're pregnant, that's not good."

"You're right. I can tell you for sure that I'll be pregnant for six months instead of nine."

"Where's the baby gonna come out."

Phil just smiled at Clint. "You'll find out when I give birth."

"Aw, Phil. No, just tell me now."

"You'll find out Clint."

"Aw, Phil."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I still haven't decided the whole birth thing yet. If you guys have any suggestions let me know.
> 
> Any comments appreciated


End file.
